Story dump
by Mosspath from WindClan
Summary: Abandoned Warriors fanfictions I wrote. If you review or PM me and I say yes, you may continue a story that hasn't been taken by someone else just give me credit. Latest Chapter: MousewhiskerXPoppyfrost
1. JayfeatherXBriarlight

"No, I'm sorry. You'll never walk again." Briarlight felt as if the ground had been snatched out from under her as the blind tom broke the news.

"What will I do?" She wailed, clawing the moss beneath her.

"It's okay." Millie pressed closer to her, but Briarlight pushed her away as best as she could.

"Remember Cinderpelt?" Blossomfall tried to console her. "She was crippled too, but she was a great credit to the Clan."

"At least she could _walk_!" Briarlight whimpered, burying her face into the moss. It was soft and absorbed her piteous wails.

"And she could see." Jayfeather added bitterly.

"Will I have to be an elder?" Briarlight wailed. She had just been made a warrior.

"Maybe." Jayfeather answered.

"How can you be so...so..." Millie started, glaring at the mottled gray tabby tom.

"Insensitive?" Bumblestripe offered. His black-striped tail flicked uneasily.

"Yes!" cried Millie.

"I'm not going to honeycomb my words!" Jayfeather bristled slightly.


	2. FlametailXOlivenose

Olivenose padded to the medicine cat den.

"Yes, Olivenose?" Littlecloud was busying himself with herbs.

"Uh, do you know where Flametail is?" She asked, as casually as she could manage.

"Yes, why?" Littlecloud sounded suspicious.

"Oh, I think Rowanclaw wanted him for something." Olivenose lied, her tortoiseshell pelt tingling.

"He's out by the RiverClan border."

Thanks...I'll tell Rowanclaw." Olivenose hurried from the underground den and crept through the camp entrance.

"Hey!" Owlclaw padded up to her. "Want to hunt together?" He asked eagerly.

"Maybe later," Olivenose's paws itched to see the ginger tom. "I've got to go check something."

"Oh." Olivenose felt guilt strike her as she saw Owlclaw's open discontent. Olivenose went back through the camp exit and towards RiverClan.

"Looking for me?" Olivenose spun around to see Flametail. His tail was curled neatly over his paws.

"Yes," She purred. "I've been looking for a while now."

**The writing in this story just makes me cringe. I like the pairing, but the writing is horrible!**


	3. HawkfrostXCody

Cody was walking on moorland. It hurt her pads. She stopped to give a quick lick before continuing her journey. Cody told her friend, Leafpaw, that she would return to her Twolegs, but when she came back they were gone!

Perhaps Cody could join Leafpaw's Clan, ThunderClan. Cody though of little Birchkit she had helped feed when his mother Ferncloud didn't have enough milk. Cody thought of ThunderClan, who cared and depended on one another like they were family. The more she thought about it, the more Cody wanted to join. She couldn't wait to see Leafpaw again! First, though, Cody would have to follow the huge group of cats making their journey.

Cody had heard of two cats called Ravenpaw and Barley who lived in the barn that was coming up. Cody ran up to the barn and stopped to catch her breath. Her brown-coated chest was rising up and down quickly. Pawsteps were approaching, but Cody was too exhausted to move.

Seconds later, something was blocking the sun from reaching Cody. She opened one eyes drowsily. A thin-furred black cat was there, and he flicked his white-tipped tail in greeting.

"Howdy." He said. "I'm Ravenpaw. Who might you be?" Cody struggled to her paws, but her knees wobbled and she collapsed.

"I'm...Cody." Cody said, panting. Ravenpaw looked her over.

"You look like you could use some rest, Ms. Cody. Here." Ravenpaw picked her up by the scruff and let her lean on him. Cody tried to walk most of the way, but collapsed everytime she tried. Finally, they made it to a barn.

"Welcome to my barn." Ravenpaw said, sitting next to Cody.

"It's not much, but we have mice and a soft bed of hay." Cody gave Ravenpaw a wary look.

"_We_?" She said, somehow feeling betrayed.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I live with another tom named Barley. He was actually here before me, and I live with him because the-Oh! There's Barley now. Hey Barley!" As Ravenpaw lowered Cody down gently, a black-and-white tom appeared. He was older than Ravenpaw, and he looked as if he'd just woken up.

"Greetings, Ravenpaw...I see you've made a friend." Ravenpaw chuckled.

"Barley, this is Cody. I was in the fields looking around when I found her all the way out here." Barley mewed a greeting, and then told Ravenpaw.

"Well, you have fun while _I_ take a nap."

**The plan was for Cody and Ravenpaw to travel to the Clans' new home and he returned to ThunderClan while Cody stayed in RiverClan because she fell in love with Hawkfrost or something. When Hawkfrost was dead, Cody went back to Ravenpaw or something. It just didn't track and was too...ugh. Also Barley died so that they could be there which is mentioned in a later version which I will put up later.**


	4. MintfurXIvypaw

Ivypaw padded after Hawkfrost. The dark tabby tom was leading her to the familiar training hollow set in the Dark Forest. A light gray tabby tom and a brown tom with a single black ear were training already.

"Antpelt. Mintfur." Hawkfrost greeted them. "This is Ivypaw."

"Hello, Ivypaw." Mintfur greeted her politely, while Antpelt merely grunted. Without warning, Antpelt jumped Mintfur.

"Hey!" Mintfur hissed angrily.

"Never let your guard down." Hawkfrost warned him. "Now, Ivypaw, you are ready to join their training." Ivypaw gulped.

"I don't know..." She began.

"You should always be confident!" Hawkfrost growled.

"Give it a try!" Mintfur urged. "I started training like this only a moon ago."

"If you really think so..." Ivypaw got to her paws uncertainly. Mintfur cheered her on, helping her get up when she collapsed an attack or effort.

"It's time for you to go." Hawkfrost said to the three cats. "Go back to your Clans, but remember to come back..." The forest faded as Ivypaw jolted awake in her nest.

"Hey, do you mind?" Dovepaw was wet from the rain. "I just came back from the dawn patrol!"

"Sorry," Ivypaw licked her ruffled fur.

"Ivypaw!" Cinderheart was sitting, shivering, in the apprentices' den. "We're going on a hunting patrol!" Ivypaw reluctantly followed her mentor outside. With the rain pelting down, Cinderheart looked skinnier with her gray fur plastered to her sides.

"Lucky prey!" Graystripe was crouching under a maple. Icecloud and Hazeltail were with him."

"I know," Hazeltail shuddered under the blanket of rain. "Some time I think that I'd give my tail to be a mouse." Ivypaw silently agreed.

"Ready?" Icecloud asked.

"Yes," Cinderheart replied.

**Oh, the thing with wanting to be prey was because the mice get to stay in the burrows or whatever. But I think I went way overboard with that.**


	5. KestrelflightXWillowshine

Willowshine hiked after the golden dappled tabby. Mothwing was climbing the steep slope that led to the Moonpool. Willowshine trekked along the trail where Kestrelflight and Flametail flanked her on either side. Jayfeather, Mothwing, and Littlecloud padded on ahead.

"...And Olivenose would _not_ take the medicine!" Flametail was telling a story about the tortoiseshell she-cat in ShadowClan. Willowshine knew that he secretly liked her, but his duties would not let him father Olivenose's kits.

"So she had to come back later with greencough!" He sighed.

"Did you try coating them with honey or mouse blood?" Kestrelflight suggested. Willowshine felt pride tingle through her at her mate's knowledge. Yes, she and Kestrelflight were mates. It went against the warrior code, but then, Willowshine comforted herself, they weren't warriors. She carefully skirted her thoughts around the medicine at code.

"Or nectar?" Willowshine broke in.

"No..." Flametail admitted uneasily.

"Well, just try it next time, then." Kestrelflight encouraged him. Kestrelflight had become the sole medicine cat his Clan when Barkface died.

"Here we are!" Littlecloud exclaimed. "The Moonpool!" Eagerly, Willowshine took a spot next to Mothwing. Mothwing never seemed excited about sharing tongues with StarClan. Maybe it worried her, Willowshine decided.

"Let us share tongues, then with StarClan." Jayfeather murmured, lying beside the pool. He eagerly lapped at it, followed by the other cats. Closing her eyes, Willowshine let herself fall into sleep. Waking up

**And it just cuts off there.**


	6. MousewhiskerXPoppyfrost

Mousewhisker was exhausted from training, but the thought of seeing Poppyfrost waiting in the warriors' den for him brightened his spirit. He picked up the pace and arrived in the camp, dashing in the warriors' den. Unfortunately, Mousewhisker nearly collided with Hollyleaf.

"Sorry, Hollyleaf." Mousewhisker mewed apologetically, and glanced past her. Poppyfrost's nest was empty.

"By the way," He started casually. "Have you seen Poppyfrost? I need to ask her something."

"Oh, Poppyfrost?" Hollyleaf gave him a brief glance. "She and Jayfeather went collecting catmint. Well, I gotta go hunting." Hollyleaf quickly hurried away. Mousewhisker bit his lip in thought. Hollyleaf was hiding something, but he shrugged. After all, he needed to catch a quick nap and hopefully by the next time Mousewhisker woke up, Poppyfrost would be back.

Mousewhisker woke up a short while later to see Honeyfern and Hazeltail scurrying out of the den to a Clan meeting. Hurriedly, Mousewhisker followed them into the clearing where Firestar was annoucing something.

"...And serve in the nursery?" Firestar was asking someone. Mousewhisker felt his heart pound. ThunderClan was getting a new queen and every cat knew that a new queen meant new kits and more mouths to feed. _But who,_ Mousewhisker wondered, _is becoming a queen?_

"Yes," answered a too-familiar voice. It was Poppyfrost.

~Chapter 2~

After the ceremony, cats had gathered around to congratulate Poppyfrost before she moved into the nursery. Mousewhisker's head swirled with emotion. Who was the father? He wondered. Then he saw Berrynose standing by proudly as Clanmates congratulated him. _My own brother!_ Mousewhisker felt bile rising in his throat as he burst through the gorse tunnel and into the forest. He climbed the Sky Oak as fast as he could, and wanted to yowl to Silverpelt, 'No!' But his paws ached from running and climbing and it wasn't soon before he fell into a deep sleep.

"Mousewhisker, wake up!" Mousewhisker blinked open his eyes. A tortoiseshell she-cat was sitting in front of him. Her amber eyes seemed to pierce his skin.

"W-Who _are_ you?" Mousewhisker wondered.

"I am Spottedleaf, the medicine cat when Firestar came to the forest." For a moment Spottedleaf's eyes clouded with grief, but it cleared away so quickly that Mousewhisker wasn't sure it had even been there.

"I need to give Poppyfrost a message, but I can't reach her." Mousewhisker curled his lip.

"Why don't you tell _Berrynose_?" He snarled, sinking his claws into the ground. Spottedleaf simply shook her head and faced Mousewhisker once more.

"This is for _you_, dear one." She replied, touching her nose to his forehead. Mousewhisker felt his pain and sadness dissolve and then he listened with curiousity.

"I need you to tell Poppyfrost to _think_." Spottedleaf's eyes held a sudden fury that was so strong that Mousewhisker had to dig his claws in to keep from being blown away.

"_Think_!"

**Spottedleaf was so mad because Poppyfrost was secretly having Jayfeather's kits by the way. I generally lost interest and/or motivation because this pairing is kind of boring and I hate BerrynoseXPoppyfrost. I'd also like JayXPoppy and MouseXHolly =^.^=**


End file.
